The Fight After
by BiG Finish
Summary: Lily and James are in St. Mungo's after a second escape from Voldemort, Lily get terrible news, this is how they found out about the terrible news. Just a short page fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Fight After 

This is a one-page story; tell me if you like it…PLEASE! All criticism accepted if you want, I'll right more.

Lily and James lay unconscious in St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

They had just escaped Lord Voldemort for a second time.

Lilly stirred.

A cold, evil laugh filled Lily's ears.

She snapped her eyes open.

She looked around, smelled, listened.

She was in some sort of hospital.

She looked to the side of her where a sign was stuck on the wall. It read: St. Mungo's Employee of the month.

She sighed; she was safe, safe from the clutches of Lord Voldemort.

"James!" She said aloud. She turned her neck slowly it was sore and stiff.

James was lying unconscious on the bed next to her, his glasses lay fixed on the side table.

He was hit by a worse spell than her, she wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure he'd be out longer than her.

"Oh goodness, you're awake, drink this, you're dehydrated." A Healer shoved a plastic cup of water into her hand.

"Unbelievable, you both survived with out a scratch or scar, yes you have some bruises and stiffness, but that will shortly go away." The Healer took her pulse. "Oh my! I almost forgot! You have some wonderful news." The healer beamed at her.

"Wh-what?" Lily croaked.

"You're pregnant." The Healer shrieked.

Lily froze.

Pregnant? A baby! I'm a mother?

"Did I have it when I was attacked? Is it alright, how old is it?" Lily asked, quickly finding her voice.

"It's 4 weeks old, yes, you were carrying it while the attack and it's a perfectly, normal, healthy baby." The healer smiled.

"How's my husband?" Lily asked.

"Oh, he's fine, though we aren't sure what hit him, he'll wake up though, by the way, you've got some visitors, did I mention that before?" The healer said as she went over to James and fussed over him.

"No, no, you didn't, who are they?" Lily asked.

"7 worried people, Albus Dumbledore and 6 good friends." She smiled.

"Can I talk to Professor Dumbledore first, then the others?" Lily asked.

"Of course, they're your guests." The Healer bustled out.

A few minutes past and an old man with silvery beard, a green travelling cloak, blue twinkling eyes behind a pair of half-moon glasses, entered.

"Ah, Lily, you are awake, at last." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Lily yawned.

"Good day to you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Lily asked.

"Oh, a bit over a week." Dumbledore said as he sat on the end of her bed.

"A week!" Lily said shocked.

Dumbledore nodded. He looked at her. " I know you probably don't want to remember this but, do you remember anything that happened when you and James were with Lord Voldemort?"

"No, all I can remember is James getting hit, a cold, evil laugh and total darkness." Lily shook her head.

"Ah, well, you'll remember soon enough." Dumbledore patted her leg. "So hows the little one?"

"You know?" Lily said shocked. "Do the others?"

"Only the healer, you and I." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll tell the others after I've told James." Lily said quietly.

Dumbledore's smile vanished and turned into his serious face.

"Lily, I have some terrible news." Dumbledore heaved.

"James is going to be alright, isn't he?" Lily said quickly.

"Oh yes, he'll be fine. This news, however, has to do with your child." Dumbledore sighed.

"My, my baby?" Lily whispered.

"Yes. Lord Voldemort knows you are pregnant. He isn't after you or James, he is after your child. I see this is terrible news, there is more to it why Voldemort is doing this, but I'll explain that when you have left St. Mungo's. But there are two ways for Lord Voldemort, _not _to get your child. One is to not have the pregnancy, the other, however, is that once the child is born you will have to go into hiding, choose a Secret Keeper, I am quite sure you know what they are, so Voldemort will not find you." Dumbledore watched Lily as she bowed her head down as the tears ran down her face.

Her first child, and someone is already out to kill it and she hasn't even had it yet.

She wiped her eyes and looked at James for a few minutes.

James wanted a baby so much, wanted it to have her eyes and his face and hair. He wouldn't want her to give something so precious to someone who'd kill it without any mercy at all.

She looked back at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort is not having anything he wants dead, it's my baby, _our_ baby, we're keeping it, no matter what." She said firmly.

Dumbledore beamed. "That's the Lily Evans I know."

"No professor, I'm Lily Potter." Lily said, her green eyes shinning bright as new determination set inside her: She will have this baby, she will not let Voldemort kill it, even if it kills her.

So you've read it…WHADDYA THINK? Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Lily sat on the edge of James's bed, it had been four days since she had woken up and she had left the hospital the 2nd day.

James, however, had still not woken up.

She reached forward and brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes, but it fell back stubbornly. She sighed.

The day she married James she thought her life would be back to being happy-as-Larry. It had been until their first attack with Voldemort, that she realised that everything was slowly going down hill. They were stuck with him for 28 hours before they escaped. A few days ago, they had barley scraped him again.

James was unconscious, she was pregnant and someone was out to kill her child.

James's head moved to the other side of his shoulder, his face scrunched up in concentration or fear. Lily hoped he'd wake-up.

His head rolled to his left shoulder, then back to his right.

"Mmm! Lily!" He shouted.

James eyes snapped open.

His vision was blurred.

_I'm Blind! _He thought at first.

Lily reached for his glasses, her hand trembling terribly.

"Lily? Lily! Where are you?" James shouted again.

"I'm here, here take you glasses." Lily said, trying to take the shakiness out of her voice.

James thrust his glasses on and lunged at Lily and hugged her.

"James!" Lily said shocked.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" His muffled voice came from Lily's chest.

"I'm- I'm here." Lily chocked.

Tears were running down her face but she wiped them away quickly.

"I thought he had you." James whispered. "How'd we get out?"

"I- I don't know." Lily whispered back.

They door slammed open and two healers ran in.

"Thank the heaven you awake, my boy, we thought you weren't coming around! Thought He Who Must Not Be Named had put some tough spell on you." The short and tubbier one said.

"Now, now, we needn't be like that, all we needed was faith, and the proof is in front of your eyes." The taller, skinner and older one said.

"Shoo, shoo, shoo, outside with you girl, we have to check he is ok, go on, out!" The Shorter one yelled at Lily.

Lily jumped off the bed in fright of the Healer.

"But, Miss, she's my wife." James protested.

"I would do the same to Albus too." The shorter one said sternly.

"It's- it's ok James, I'll be outside." Lily waled quietly out and sat on the chair opposite the door.

She looked at her knees as four more tears rolled down her cheek.

There was only one thing on her mind.

Telling James about the baby and Voldemort.

She sat on the small, uncomfortable chair for 40 minutes until the taller healer said she may come in.

Lily stepped cautiously into the room.

James was lying on the bed looking utterly exhausted.

He caught Lily's eyes and smiled a weak grin.

"He's extremely weak, don't make him talk unless it's important." The shorter healer hissed in her ear as the two healers left the room.

Lily pulled up a chair, next to James.

James slowly turned his head and grinned again weakly.

Lily smiled slightly.

"Lily-" James began. His voice was a hoarse whisper and you could see it took a lot of effort just to say her name.

"Shhh, don't talk, just rest, we'll talk tomorrow." Lily whispered.

"Stay… with me… tonight." James managed to say.

"I will, I promise, 'til death do us part, just rest." Lily said. A small tear ran from the corner of her face and down her cheek.

James lifted his hand an inch but Lily put it down and wiped the tear away.

"Rest James, you're weak and you know it, rest and you'll be better when you wake-up." Lily whispered.

"James smiled once more before he closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Lily put her head in her hands and did something she had wanted to do since Dumbledore had told her the horrible news.

She sat with her head in her hands and cried. Sobbing and crying, her skirt was drenched from the tear falling onto it.

A healer came in half way through her crying and comforted her.

Lily didn't want to tell her the news; she wanted the least people to know the better.

The friendly healer comforted her for 15 minutes before she had to leave.

Lily reached for the box of tissues on James' side table and dapped her eyes. It wasn't any use. The tears poured out.

"Lily, what is this about?" Said a friendly voice.

Lily turned to see Professor Dumbledore.

"It's just… it's not fair, sir." She said through her tears.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore drew up a chair and sat next to her. Lily put her head on his shoulder and sobbed more.

"Where did we go wrong? James is bright, his pranks never meant anything." Lily sobbed.

"Lily, this is not your fault. Voldemort is the problem. Your child is about to be a very powerful wizard. His heart is pure from the love of you and James and the lover you both are going to bring for this child. Voldemort is afraid." Dumbledore explained.

"If- if we die, what happens to the child if he survives, what happens if he doesn't?" Lily said through more tears.

"We will find away if you both aren't here to raise your child, but you child will survive, if you want it enough and love it enough." Dumbledore comforted.

"I just want him to live a wonderful life." Lily sobbed.

"Then that is what he will just do." Dumbledore said firmly.

Do you want me to fit another chapter in about Lily telling James or not?

READ AND REVIEW…PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Lily woke-up. She felt a cramp in her chin and in her foot.

She opened her eyes and peered around.

She wasn't in her warm, safe bed.

She looked beside her. James was sound asleep.

She remembered. She had spent the night at the hospital with James.

She brushed a kiss on his forehead and sat up on his bed and flexed her leg and foot.

The cramps left but hunger and thirst set in.

She didn't want to leave James to go the 5th floor, but she wanted food and water.

She figured James wouldn't wake up until another hour.

She got up and crept out of the room, careful not to wake James up.

She shut the door quietly and looked up the hall.

A lift was situated at the end of the hall and Lily walked down to it.

She pressed the down button and the lift doors opened and she stepped in.

"Which Level please?" Came a women's voice from a speaker.

"5, thanks." Lily said clearly.

The Lift sped down to levels and the lift doors opened before she could catch her insides.

She stepped out and stood for a few minutes to get rid of the gut-sick feeling.

She walked ahead to a small line of people, waiting for food.

Lily stood in the line and read the menu while she waited.

"Next!" A man grunted.

"Uh, hi, um, can I get an English Breakfast and a strong tea, thanks." Lily ordered.

The man looked at her, then slowly wave his wand and a tray of food and a cup of tea appeared.

"You alright miss?" he asked.

"Fine, fine." Lily thanked the man for the food and tea and headed back to the lift.

She pressed the up button and braced herself for the gut-sick feeling.

This time it wasn't as bad.

She walked out of the lift and down the hall and into James's room.

James was awake and he still looked tired but not as bad as before.

"You left me." James pouted. It still took him effort to talk.

"No, I slept here, I went to get some breakfast, are you hungry?" Lily asked.

"Just thirsty." James reached over to his side table and grabbed a glass of water.

Lily sat on the end of James's bed and drank her tea.

"Lily, there's something wrong." James broke the silence.

Lily shook her head.

"Yes there is, I didn't marry you for nothing, what's wrong?" James sat upright against his pillow.

"There's something I have to tell you." Lily whispered.

James leaned forward and brought Lily up close to him and hugged her.

"You can tell me anything, I won't get made, good or bad." He whispered.

Lily looked at him to see if he ment it. He did.

"I'm… pregnant." She said quietly.

The tears in Lily's eyes began and they ran down her cheek and dropped on the bed sheets.

"That's great news! Lily, why are you crying?" James asked.

"Because, because the baby may not survive." She sobbed in James's chest.

"What do you mean?" James sounded frightened.

Lily glanced at him. It was better to tell him now than not tell him at all.

"Voldemort… he's after our baby… he wants it dead… that's why he attacked us last time… he knew I was pregnant… but I didn't… Dumbledore said something like our baby is going to be a great wizard… pure heart… and to have it… we have to have joy and love for it… James, I'm scared." Lily sobbed.

James was stunned. He patted Lily slowly while the words that Lily had just said, sink in to him and make sense. After 15 minutes he spoke.

"Then that's what we'll do, we'll have the baby, and it's going to live a wonderful, brilliant life." James said in an almost whisper.

Lily hugged James tighter as tears trickled down both of their faces.

James was finally having a mini-him, but will it survive? Will he survive to see it or raise it?

Millions of questions flooded through, but he pushed them all back and decided to ask Dumbledore later.

"Lily, it's going to be alright, I'm here, I love you, nothing's going to hurt you." James comforted.

Lily kissed James before snuggling down with him for another sleep.

Sooo what do you think? Read And review!


End file.
